fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimura Amane
Fujimura Amane (藤村天音 Fujimura Amane): is Salamander's alter-ego. She was born of a Chinese ancestry and an ancient noble family, she is of Laotian origin. She is often called by her older sisters or friends "Nene (寧々)". As Cure Salamander, she can turns into a fire Chinese dragon; her black hair with light brown tips became crimson with orange ombre, she had dragon horns and tail. She can manipulate black flames and darkness, her main weapon is "Kurohomura" (Black Flame in Japanese), a katana-chain. She was the Precure of the Fire Dragon, and her color is crimson. Her catchphrases is "What is the Real Reason for Existence? (存在ため本当理由は何ですか? Sonzai Tame Hontō Riyū wa Nanidesu ka?)". Appearance: In her civilian form, Amane appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a uniform, a black skirt, black tights, a white shirt, golden chains, with a red tie, a black jacket color. A Pink scarf around in the neck. Amane had black hair with a long warped ponytail with a red ribbon, two fronts braids, a pink ribbon in the hair, with a gold bell attached on the pink ribbon. Se had black hair and dark brown eyes. As Cure Salamander, she had a fire dragon tail and horns, pointy ears, fangs and claws, Japanese miko outfit with a big bell attach a rope-like necklace. She had crimson claws-like gauntlets, crimson boots, and claws-like shoulder pads. She had dragon-like eyes, red eye in left and golden in right. As Black Salamander, she had black dragon horns and a black dragon tail, and her the same fangs pointy elf ears and claws. A black kimono, with black flames-like necklace float around the neck. Her black dragon-like gauntlets, and black claws-like shoulder pads. Her crimson with orange tips hair become jet-black, and her purple eyes, she had dragon-like eyes. Personality: Amane was a autistic Dandere, her voice became innocent and child-like, Amane is introverted, but actually a innocent and kind-hearted woman, because she had strong understanding and empathy for those who have suffered as she have suffered since the painful past. Amane became extremely sensitive, when was crying in her situations of hopelessness and depression. Being very pessimistic and depressed, she has sought to flee the realities which she deems dark and dystopian. Although she was autistic, she quite mature and intelligent but very stubborn. However, Amane become very sincere and honest if they can understand her. History Early life and Becoming Cure Salamander: Amane is the fourth of five children, she was the youngest of four sisters, and she had a younger brother. She was born of a Chinese ancestry and an ancient noble family, she is of Laotian origin. During the lonely childhood, she is mentally disabled and suffers from autism, her parents becomes overprotective and very stricts, with consequences she had no friends, with the exception of her only childhood friend. From the age of twelve, she was mistreating and making fun by schoolmates, that is why she trusted only adults. It was at the age of sixteen years when she became Cure Salamander, she was known as the "Precure of the Fire Dragon". Well understood, she never cares for her own answers about her existence, until adulthood, she will become much more depressed and pessimistic, being herself if Amane believes that she definitively confronts the reality she deems dark, is she will become dark and cruel, that is why Amane seeks to flee the dark reality as a means of loophole. Towards the age of her twentieth birthday, her parents were not her birthday, she is convinced that she felt rejected and that she should accept the eternal pain to move towards her future. Her jealousy and envy toward everyone made her strong, having not accept dystopia and her past mistakes she decides to find a team for unclear reason. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Salamander''' (キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Amane. Before to transform, she using her Dragon Heart, and she says "Pretty Cure, Dragon Drive!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with crimson light. She gains dragon horns and a fire dragon like-tail, and her fangs, pointy elf ears and claws start to appear. Her Japanese miko outfit with a big bell collar attach a rope-like necklace. Finally are her crimson claws-like gauntlets, crimson boots, and claws-like shoulder pads. The red ribbon that wraps the ponytail was defeated, and her long black hair and chestnut tip becomes crimson and orange tip, and her black eyes became red in left and golden in right, she had dragon-like eyes. She then does a short dance with her flames before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Salamander, posing afterward with a fire dragon for background. Kuro Nekketsu Salamander (黒熱血サラマンダー Kuro Nekketsu Saramandā): is the dark alter Pretty Cure ego of Amane. She turned as if she about to die. Despite her dark appearance, personality has not changed, she can also be transformed into Black Chinese Dragon. But if she receives a psychological shock comes from her traumas, her personality becomes darker and mindless. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with black light. She gains black dragon horns and a black dragon tail, and her the same fangs pointy elf ears and claws. Her japanese miko outfit replaced by a black kimono, with black flames-like neacklace float around the neck. Finally are her black dragon-like gauntlets, and black claws-like shoulder pads. Her crimson with orange tips hair become jet-black, and her odd eyes became purple, she had dragon-like eyes. She then does a short dance with her black flames before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Kuro Nekketsu Salamander, posing afterward with a black flame dragon for background. Attacks: Burning Dragon (バーニング ドラゴン Bāningu Doragon): Is her main and signature attack, she using her fist to summoned a Chinese dragon-like flame, and rush to burn the target. Shadow Blaze (影炎 Eien): Black Salamander’s dark-attack, her katana-chain "Kurohomura" is surrounded by a dark aura, and slashing and burn the target. Black Iron Chain (黒鉄の鎖 Kurogane no Kusari): Another main and signature attack, she need using her katana-chain, Kurohomura. Omega Burst (オメガバースト Omega Bāsuto): Cure Salamander’s sub-attacks, she launched an flame explosion like a shock wave. Giga Destroyer (ギガデストロイヤー Giga Desutoroiyā): Cure Salamander’s sub-attack, Cure Salamander launches the fire rockets to destroy enemies. Dark Corona Blaster (ダークコロナブラスター Dāku Korona Burasutā): Black Salamander’s dark-attack, when her body was covered with black scales, Cure Salamander using a large dark fire blast to destroyed the ennemies, and then she turned into black fire dragon after the attack. Burning Salamander (バーニング サラマンダー Bāningu Saramandā): Is the evolved form of Burning Dragon when she was Envy Salamander, she is surrounded by a winged Chinese dragon-like flame, and rush to burn the target. Etymology: '''Amane: (天音) Amane's name meaning "Heavenly Sound". Fujimura: '''(藤村) Fujimura meaning "Wisteria Village". '''Cure Salamander: the Salamander is a legendary animal or fire dragon that was reputed to live in fire and bathe, and die only when it was extinguished. Trivia: * She swim very badly in water, and had often problems of insomnia (not narcolepsy). * Amane's personality is very similar of Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * She loves eggs, cheese and sweet foods. * Amane, loves carbonated apple juice (Non-alcoholic drinks) which for her personalized alcohol. * She endure strong heat from summer seasons, and very skilled at Japanese cooking (like Bento, Omurice, Ramen, Tamagoyaki). * She is the fourth Cure to be good at cooking, succeeded Hyuuga Saki, Minamino Kanade and Kujou Hikari. * During childbirth, if Amane was born without the two days late, she would be born March 20th and her star sign is Pisces. * Her birthday is March 22th, her astrological sign is Aries (from''' '''Leo ascendant), which means that she was born in early Spring. * Her Japanized name is based of herself. * She hates Venomous insects since childhood (especially Waps, Tarantulas, Hornets, ect...). * Her Chinese sign is Boar (Pig). * She is the first Cure who is an grown adult. * Amane is the fist to have two elements, the fire and darkness. * Amane is the fifth Cure have a nickname with "Nene" the first are Yamabuki Inori with "Buki", Kenzaki Makoto with "MakoPi", and Haruno Haruka with "HaruHaru". * She was the first Cure to have odd eyes she she transform. * Her past is based of her real life, Cure Salamander. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Female Characters